heroesofkidnappingsfandomcom-20200213-history
Adam Walsh
Adam Walsh was an American boy who was abducted from a Sears department store at the Hollywood Mall in Hollywood, Florida, on July 27, 1981 Abduction On the afternoon of July 27, 1981, Adam's mother, Revé, took him shopping with her to the Hollywood Mall in Hollywood, Florida . They went together to the Sears and entered via the north entrance. Revé intended to inquire about a lamp which was on sale, and left Adam at a kiosk with Atari 2600 video games on display where several other boys were taking turns playing them. Revé completed her business in the lamp department at approximately 12:15pm. She said that she returned to find that Adam and the other boys had disappeared. A store manager informed her that a scuffle had broken out over whose turn it was at the kiosk, and a security guard demanded that they leave the store. The security guard asked the older boys if their parents were there, and they said that they were not. It was later conjectured by Adam's parents that he was too shy to speak to the security guard, who presumed that he was in the company of the other boys, and as such, the security guard made him leave by the same door that the boys entered through (which was the Sears west entrance). His parents believe that after the other boys dispersed, he was left alone outside the store, at an exit unfamiliar to him.78 Meanwhile, unable to find Adam in the toy department, Revé had him paged over the public address system and continued to look for him throughout the store. She, by coincidence, ran into his grandmother, Jean, who helped her search for him. After more than 90 minutes of fruitless searching and public address pages which failed to turn him up, she called the Hollywood Police at 1:55pm. Murder Two weeks after his disappearance, Adam's severed head was found on the evening of August 10, 1981. It was discovered by two fishermen in a drainage canal alongside the Florida Turnpike near Vero Beach, Florida , almost 130 miles from Hollywood. The Florida Highway Patrol was informed of the discovery at 7:30pm on August 10.Indian River County and St. Lucie County divers searched the canal. On the morning of August 11, as Hollywood, Florida police rushed dental records to Vero Beach to compare them to the found remains, John and Revé appeared on the national news program Good Morning America. They said that they were still clinging to hope that he was alive; a $100,000 reward had been posted for his safe return. The recovered remains were positively identified as his shortly after, and the confirmation made national news headlines. Using the recovered head, the coroner ruled that the cause of Adam's death was asphyxiation and that the decapitation had occurred after death, perhaps to render his remains unidentifiable. The state of the remains suggested that his death had occurred several days before the discovery of his head. The rest of his body has never been recovered. Category:Males Category:Deceased